Christmas: The Way To A Woman's Heart
by fanfictionawf
Summary: Airwolf, Christmas is here. Will String be a Scrooge or will Cait change his heart? This is dedicated to Guest Reviewer. I loved your title suggestion. I was planning to write a Christmas story. Thank you for your inspiration.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They are not my own. I only cherish them.

My stories are set in real-time. Dom is a Vietnam vet and String and St. John were in Iraq post 9/11.

This is dedicated to Guest Reviewer. I loved your title. I was planning to write a Christmas story. Thank you for your inspiration.

Christmas: The Way To A Woman's Heart

Chapter One: Mr. Scrooge

Dom looked at the calendar. Was it already a week before Christmas? Where did the time go he thought. He hadn't even started his Christmas shopping. Everret was easy; he always gave him a nice Christmas bonus. Cait was a little harder but he did know a few things he thought she would like. String, now that was a whole other story. Buying him a gift had always caused him a bit of anxiety. Not only did String not participate in Christmas but how do you buy something for a man who had everything he needed and wanted nothing.. He looked over at Cait who was humming Christmas tunes as she decorated a tree she brought in. Things were different since she came into their lives and it was all for the better. She had a way with String that no one else did. She brought out the best in him. Maybe some of her Christmas cheer would rub off on him.

"Dom, I'm done with the tree. What do ya think?" Cait asked with a look of satisfaction.

"It's the most beautiful tree I have ever seen Cait. Now let's wait and see if Mr. Scrooge notices it."

"Speaking of which." Cait turned to look at String as he walked into the hangar.

"Dom, did you pick up the parts I was waiting on?" String said as he kept on walking as Dom answered him.

"Yeah I picked up the parts and good morning to you too Scrooge." Dom said as he followed him into the office shutting the door.

"You know String once in a while you think you could put your bad moods aside and acknowledge that there are three other people who work here besides yourself?"

"Don't know what you're talking about Dom."

Dom threw his hands up in the air. "Don't know what I'm talking about? Cait has been working on that tree all morning and you walked past and didn't even acknowledge her efforts. Would it have hurt you to say nice job or its looks good?"

"What do you want me to say Dom? You know I don't get into Christmas the way everyone else does."

"You know what your problem is String?"

"No but I'm sure I'm going to find out."

"You're darn right you are. Sometimes we need to think about how the other people around us feel and make an effort to see to it that they feel good even if we don't."

"Look Dom, there is nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you or Cait and you know it. Making a big deal over Christmas shouldn't be something I need to do for either one of you."

"OK Scrooge you win, could you just tell her the tree looks nice?"

String took his cup of coffee and headed to where Cait stood admiring the tree.

"Tree looks nice Cait." He said as he hid behind his coffee mug knowing that Cait would see right through the reason he was there.

"Dom busted your chops huh?" she said with a crocked grin.

String gave a sheepish grin of his own. "Yeah, something like that."

"String its ok that you don't feel the same about Christmas as I do. I wish you did but I understand why you don't."

"Oh, you think you know me that well do you?"

"No, but I do know why you don't celebrate Christmas."

String started to ask her to explain but before he could Evan Palmer walked in looking for Dom.

"Hey Hawke, where's that old coot of a boss of yours?"

"I'm right here Evan, what the hell do you want?"

"I just thought I'd stop in and see if Santini Air was going to participate in the Christmas "Miss Aviation" show this year, seein as you now have a female employee. Not that I think you would stand a chance against my Chrissie."

Dom felt his blood boil. Evan owned Palmer Air and had been a thorn in his side for years. He was his biggest rival. For the past four years his office manager Chrissie had won the title of Miss Aviation. Before Dom even thought he opened his mouth.

"I got news for you Evan, Cait was just on her way over to BJ's to sign up. So you better tell Chrissy to prepare to be dethroned this year."

Cait dropped the wrench that she was holding staring in disbelief. She was about to deny the claim when she saw the pleading look in Dom's eyes.

"That true Cait?" Evan asked with a smirk. "I mean you are a looker that's for sure but Chrissie is how shall we say "A little more worldlier then you." "I mean no offence sweetheart but she is going to kick your butt."

Laughing Evan turned to leave. "See you all next week at BJ's."

The three of them stood there for what seemed like an eternity not saying a word until String busted out laughing.

"Cait, I can explain." Dom said rushing over to her. "That guy just gets under my skin, always bragging how he's better than us. I just wanted to one up him for once."

Cait took a deep breath. "You mind tellin me what you just signed me up for?"

"Well Cait, it's like this. Every Christmas at BJ's they have a party with a talent contest. All the money goes to charity."

"That's nice Dom but I still don't know what it has to do with me?"

"I'm getting to that part."

String was now seated taking in the show waiting to see how Dom was going to get out of this one.

"All the hangars here send one of their girls to represent them in a talent contest. They have an applause meter and whichever girl gets the most applause wins the title of "Miss Aviation for the year. There's a big trophy and everything that the winning air service gets to keep until the next year."

Cait was still in shock that he had committed her to such a lie. "Dom, what made you think I would do this. And what talent would I do, fly a plane around the airport?"

"Now Cait I have heard you sing and you're pretty good."

"Dom I don't think singing along with the radio is what they have in mind when they say "talent contest".

Dom's disappointment and embarrassment was all over his face. Cait couldn't help but feel for him but there was no way she was going to enter a contest that involved sexy girls that worked for air services. "Dom you know I love you and would do anything for you but please don't ask me to do this."

"Sure Cait, I understand. I'll tell Evan the truth when I see him before it gets all over the airfield that you're going to enter the contest." Dom lowered his head and headed back to the office.

Cait looked over at String who was doing all he could to keep what he was thinking to himself. "Go ahead and laugh String, I know you're just dying to."

"No actually I was thinking more along the lines of you being chicken. Never thought I'd see the day that Caitlin O'Shannessy would back down from a challenge."

"I'll tell you what String, I'm sure if you wanted to challenge the rules they would have to let you enter the contest. I mean that is discrimination having only women allowed to enter."

"Don't change the subject Cait, you're afraid and you know it." String said as he walked off clucking like a chicken as he went.

Cait couldn't help but laugh at him. He always could make her smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: It's Always The Quiet Ones

Dom stayed in the office most of the day avoiding Cait as much as possible. He was still a little embarrassed from the incident that morning. Cait had tried to reassure him that she was not upset with him and understood why he told Evan she was representing Santini Air in the Miss Aviation contest. It wasn't that she was opposed to a talent contest, after all she did take music and drama in high school and her sorority in college were known to put on a few skits. She had worked hard as a pilot having to prove she was just as capable as her male counter parts. The last thing she needed to do was bring herself down to the level of being judged on her sex appeal.

"Dom I'm going to run our flight plans over to the tower. Do you need me to do anything else while I'm out?"

"No, I'm good. Are you coming back after that? I'd like you to go over the schedule with me."

"Sure, I'll be back. " Cait said as she headed for her car.

Cait pulled into the parking lot in front of the control tower. She found herself thinking about Dom. She really did feel bad for him but reasoned that he would feel worse if she entered the contest and made a fool out of all of them. Maybe String was right, maybe she was a little chicken. Clearing her head she picked up the flight plans and headed into the tower.

"Hey Cait, I heard the big news." Stan said as he took her flight plans and began entering them into their system.

"What are you talking about Stan?" Cait asked puzzled.

"The Miss Aviation contest. Chrissie was just in here and told us you were going to enter it for Santini. Boy she sure didn't have nice things to say about you. Said you were a naïve country bumpkin and that the competition was getting easier. Of course you know I'm pulling for you Cait. Chrissie doesn't have anything on you."

Cait was hoping Stan would stop talking long enough for her to tell him he was misinformed. She patiently waited but he continued on.

"You know what she had the nerve to accuse Dom of? She said Evan thinks Dom made that up about you entering the contest. Said he was going to never let Dom live this one down. Cait, anything wrong? You haven't said one word since you walked in."

Cait didn't answer. She picked up the flight plans that had been entered putting them back in the folder.

"Cait, did I say something wrong?"

"Nope, I'm fine. Next time you see Chrissie tell her that Dominick Santini doesn't lie.

As Cait was walking back to her car she already wished she had kept her mouth shut. Now she understood why Dom did what he did. There was no backing out now. If she did they would all look like fools and Evan would never let Dom live it down. Cait started her car and headed for BJ's.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"Hey Dom, guess what I just heard?" Everett said as he hung up his cell phone.

"Just spit it out son, I don't have time for guessing games."

"String you're going to want to hear this as well. That was Gary over at BJ's. He said Cait just left there, she signed up for the Miss Aviation contest."

Dom and String stopped what they were doing and stared at one another. "Are you sure Eve?" Dom asked.

"Yeah, Gary said she walked in and asked what she needed to do to sign up. He said he couldn't be happier because most of the guys there think Cait is hot including himself."

Dom turned to String. "I wonder what made her change her mind."

"Don't know Dom, maybe it was all the teasing I gave her today over being chicken."

"Naw, Cait would never give in to your teasing. It had to be something else."

"We'll know soon enough." String said pointing to the parking lot. "She just pulled in."

The three of them walked to greet her.

"Why are you guys staring at me like that?"

Dom took her by the arm leading her inside. "Cait we just heard you signed up for the contest. Is it true?"

Cait was embarrassed. "Yeah it's true."

"Why Cait? I thought you told me you didn't want to?"

"I don't know Dom; I got to thinking about it and decided it wasn't such a bad thing. Besides I can't let String accuse me of being chicken now can I?"

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVVAAVAV

Cait rolled over turning off her alarm clock. It was Monday morning. She laid there thinking about all she had to do. Christmas was Friday; she was relieved that she had her Christmas shopping done. Dom had closed the hangar for the week which was his custom during Christmas. Tonight was the contest. She was feeling good about her song choice. It was a song that her sorority did as a Christmas skit so she knew it well. Her biggest fear was letting Dom down. She was determined to do her best to win the trophy for Dom even though it went against everything she thought about this kind of male sexist behavior. And if she was honest with herself she wanted to prove to String that she was not the little sister type that he thought she was. He had teased her unmerciful since she signed up. Jumping into the shower she decided to get her day started.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Dom was fixing pancakes at the cabin while String sat drinking coffee at the bar. Dom was in a good mood singing what he thought was Italian Opera. String cringed at each note but smiled, Dom really believed he could sing so who was he to burst his dreams. He hadn't said anything to Dom but he was worried about Cait. He felt responsible for her entering the contest. If he hadn't teased her so much about it maybe she wouldn't have entered. He had been to the contest in the past and he had to admit Chrissie did put on a show even though he thought what she did was a bit on the raunchy side but that's what the guys there like. Cait was much better looking than Chrissie and had a nicer body he thought but that wouldn't be enough for the competition. He thought about talking her out of it but then worried she would believe he didn't think she was good enough.

"What are you so queit about over there?" Dom asked as he flipped a pancake in the pan.

String sat his coffee down. "I was just wishing I hadn't goaded Cait into this contest."

"Oh, and why not. I think Cait has a great voice."

"Dom I know she does, but you and I both know that's not what this contest is about."

"So are you sayin that Cait doesn't have what the other women have, because if you are I'll have to disagree with ya String."

"Dom will you stop putting words in my mouth. What I'm trying to say is Cait is not like the other women but in a good way."

Dom plopped down a plate of pancakes in front of String. "Quit while you're ahead son. I know what you're tryin to say. Cait is not as experienced as the others and let's just leave it at that."

String gave an embarrassed grin. "Yeah, let's just leave it at that."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

String, Dom and Everett arrived early at BJ's so they could get a table up front close to the stage.

"Has anyone talked to Cait today?" String asked as he took a sip of his beer.

Dom and Eve nodded letting String know they hadn't spoken to her either.

"She didn't even tell me what song she was going to sing." Dom said as he signaled the waitress to bring them another round.

"I'm kind of excited." Everett said.' I've been with you for ten years now Dom, this is the first time we are able to have our own girl in the contest. Not to mention we have the best looking one"

Gary the owner walked up to the microphone. "Ladies and Gentleman we are about to start the contest. Each contestant will have five minutes to complete their routine. We are asking that you hold the applause. After all the girls have preformed we will call them to the stage. When we announce their name you may applaud then. The Girl that registers the largest applause on the meter will be the reigning Miss Aviation for one year. Of course the air service she represents will receive the trophy to keep until next year and all the proceeds tonight will go to the charity of her choice. So without any delay as is our tradition we will start with the current and four time winner, Chrissie from Palmers Air service."

Chrissie came out on stage dressed in a red corset, black fish net stockings with green garters holding up her stockings. Her corset was so low-cut and tight that when she moved and bent down, which she did a lot, you expected her breast to pop out at any given time. Dom rolled his eyes. "Of course she would pick "Hey Big Spender" as her song."

The men were whistling and cheering her on. He voice was not that good but no one was there to hear her sing. Dom started thinking maybe String was right. Cait had more class then this. It was too late to back out now.

Toward the end of her song Chrissie came down from the stage as she sang and walked over to where String was sitting, she straddled his lap facing him as she ran her fingers through his hair. When she sang the last line of her song "spend a little time with me" she pulled him in and locked her lips on his where she stayed for at least ten seconds. String didn't want to embarrass her but he didn't return the kiss. Getting up she returned to the stage where she blew kisses to all the men that were cheering her.

Dom glared at String. "What are you doing carousing with the enemy?"

String wiped his lips off. "I wasn't exactly asking for it Dom."

Two more girls preformed their songs as String ordered them another round of beers.

Everett returned from the men's room. "I just found out that Cait is on last since she was the last one to enter. There are six more girls to go."

"Oh brother, I don't think I can make it through six more girls with their tasteless costumes and off-key singing. Anything Cait does has to be better than this.

The last girl before Cait was finishing up her version of "I saw mommy kissing Santa Clause" as she went around to several of the men giving them a kiss. As she headed for their table String quickly stood up and headed for the men's room to avoided being molested by another one. He was just heading back when he heard them announce Cait.

"Ladies and gents tonight for the first time in the fourteen year history of the contest Santini Air will be participating. Represented by Catlin O'Shannessy."

Before Cait even appeared on stage several of the men that knew her were whistling and calling her name. Dom took a swig of beer and held his breath.

Cait stepped out as the music started. She had on a very short red Santa outfit that was trimmed in white with a black belt that showed off her tiny waist. The top of the dress had a sweetheart neckline and her shoulders were bare. She had on white stockings that went up to the middle of her thighs with black heels. She topped it off with a red Santa hat that was also trimmed in white. String was speechless. He thought no one that night looked as good as Cait did at that moment. She was beautiful and sexy.

The song she sang was "Santa Baby", her voice was soft and sexy and quite good. As she sang she swayed to the music acting coy when the song called for it. Toward the end of the song she took her hat off as all the guys were yelling for her to throw it to them. She tossed it out as the men fought for it. A strand of her hair fell into her eyes. She pursed her lips together and opening them slightly she blew a puff of air blowing the strand back in place. As she did this she bent down slightly placing her hands on her knees. The men were eating it up.

Dom sat with his mouth open in disbelief. String never took his eyes off of her. He had thoughts about her that he kept hidden inside. If he had not been seated and hidden by the table they were sitting at his body would have surely given him away. Everett still watching Cait leaned over to String. "You know what they say? "It's always the quiet ones."

The men were going wild as she finished. Chrissie was standing at the table with all the others from Palmers. Evan didn't look so cocky now and Chrissie didn't seem as confident as she did before Cait preformed. Dom was beaming looking around the room proudly as he took in all the cheering Cait was receiving.

Gary called all the women to the stage; Some of them were congratulating Cait on her performance. Chrissie was up first. The applause was loud. Dom wasn't feeling as confident after they showed the meter results from Chrissie. The other girls after that got just enough applause as to not be totally humiliated. Next was Cait. String didn't know what to expect. When he found out Cait was going to enter he thought it was something to tease her about, now he thought she had a chance to win judging by the way the men were reacting to her. Even if she didn't win he thought she was still the best one there.

As Cait's name was announced the room erupted. The guys were yelling and whistling. Gary held up his hands asking for silence. "Ladies and gentlemen we have a new Miss Aviation, representing Santini Air, Miss Catlin O'Shannessy?" Gary waved to Dom to come up to the stage. As he walked to the stage everyone was patting him on the back and shaking his hand.

Gary presented him with the trophy. Cait stood back so Dom could have his time in the spotlight. He was smiling ear to ear. She was glad she did it now, seeing Dom this happy made it all worth it. Dom looked back pulling Cait up with him as the cheering continued. Reaching over he kissed her check. "Thanks for doing this for me sweetheart."

Cait kissed him back. "You know how much I love you to do this don't you?"

"Yeah, I know."

String watched both of them on the stage. He now knew why Cait did this, it wasn't because of the teasing, she did it for Dom. For some reason he felt closer to them then he had before. He always knew they were important and he loved them but tonight was different he longed to be a bigger part of them. He wanted more out of their relationship with him or more to the point he wanted more from Cait.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: On A Cold Winters Night

I was watching the episode "Wildfire" where Cait and String are absent through most of the show. The three of them have taken the Lady for some repairs and stay there while the work is being done. Dom stays with a friend that they have just all had dinner with. String announces that he and Cait have an early morning and need to get going. When I first saw that episode it made me think there may be something going on between them. I wondered where did they go for the night and were they together. I also noticed that String was constantly touching Cait and pulling her close to him. Some of my inspiration for this chapter comes from that episode.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Cait was still glowing from the excitement of that night. She won the "Miss Aviation" contest. It made her feel good how proud the guys were of her although she wondered what String thought of her performance. He hadn't said much except to congratulate her and give her a quick peck on the cheek. She was hoping he now saw her as more than a little sister type. She laughed as she placed the smaller trophy she was given along with coupons for free beer for a month on her nightstand. It felt like homecoming night all over again minus the free beer and the fact she got a crown that night instead of a trophy.

AVAVAVAVAVAAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

String sat at his bar sipping a glass of wine. He was too restless to sleep. Something in him tonight had changed. He would never see Cait the same way again. He had always been attracted to her since the first time he saw her but that was not what changed. He was beginning to see her as someone he could spend the rest of his life with if he would ever let himself act on his feelings. At B.J.'s he wished he would have said more to her but he didn't get the chance. Guys were all over her asking for her number which she politely declined letting them all down easy. He found himself wanting to tell them that she was taken, that she belonged to him. Taking another drink of wine he contemplated the consequences of allowing himself to act on his feelings. If he did there was no going back in their relationship. If it didn't work out he knew that one of them would have to leave. Although if he didn't do anything he would miss out on what could be the best decision of his life and the start of true happiness. He took the last sip of wine and headed to bed knowing that his mind was already made up. He would keep his feelings to himself. Better to have Cait alive and well as a friend than get close and lose her.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVVAAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Dom was delirious with joy. He turned on the TV looking for a good movie as he fixed himself a sandwich. There was no way he could go to bed. He wanted to bask in the moment as long as he could. Sitting down on the couch with his sandwich he carefully arranged the trophy on the coffee table so he would have a good view as he proudly admired it. It wasn't because Cait won the trophy that he was happy, it was because she won it for him. Life is good he thought. I have String and Cait and I couldn't ask for two better people in my life.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

The next morning String was awakened by the sound of a helicopter. It was not Dom so it had to be Michael. He looked at the clock, six am. He had not been able to sleep in for weeks, this better be important he thought as he quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt. Michael walked in as he was coming down the stairs Marella in tow.

"Hawke, before you take my head off I wouldn't be here unless it was important. And if you would ever answer your cell phone I wouldn't be here waking you up this early."

"Well good morning to you too Michael, Marella. Coffee?" he said as he started a fresh pot.

"Sure" Michael said as he carefully studied him. He expected a grumpy Hawke. Not a Hawke that was making them coffee. "Why are you so civil this morning?"

"Does that mean I'm not usually civil Michael?" Hawke said as he raised one eyebrow. Marella was grinning. She often enjoyed the back and forth verbal sparring between the two.

Hawke sat the coffee before them" So what do you want me to do for the Firm?"

Michael took a sip and as he did Marella answered. "We need a highly secured pickup and delivery of a package."

"So I'm supposed to take my only time off and pick up and deliver a package without knowing what it is or for?" He said as he turned to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"No, I was going to give you the details but not unless I know you are going to take the assignment." Michael replied.

String shrugged his shoulders as he nodded his head yes. "Ok, give me the details."

"The FIRM has an operative in North Korea. He managed to get out some very sensitive documents that pertain to their nuclear capabilities. I don't need to stress to you how volatile that situation is over there."

"Why do you need it picked up in Airwolf? I take it someone knows about the documents and is after them?"

"We suspect the Russians have had an agent tailing our operative."

"Where is this operative now?"

"Montana, he's in a remote town called Winnett."

"Never heard of it."

"That's why he's there. Only one road in and it's not a place many people visit. There's an old abandoned grain tower a mile out of town where he will meet you."

"When do you need me to go?"

"He is expecting you tomorrow at noon. If all goes well you should be back that night in time for Christmas Eve. Although I doubt you have any plans since I've never known you to celebrate Christmas, but whichever one you take with you Cait or Dom will want to be back in time."

"If you want me to take someone with me that means you are expecting trouble?"

"I always expect trouble Hawke when you are involved. I have everything you need in this file including a picture of the man you are meeting. I expect you to destroy this after you look at it. I need to be going, thanks for the coffee." Michael said as he picked up his cane and headed to the door. "And Hawke in case I don't see you, Merry Christmas."

"Same to you Michael, Marella." Hawke said as he walked them to the door.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

String headed over to Cait's place. Dom was leaving today to see his sister who was in San Francisco for a few days. He was planning on being back Christmas day as he was cooking Christmas dinner for the two of them. Cait was planning on leaving Christmas Eve day to be with her family in Texas. He was sure he could have her there if he took her himself in Airwolf. String knocked on her door as a surprised Cait answered.

"String, what brings you here? Is everything OK?"

"So who do you think I am, the bearer of bad news?"

Cait grinned as she opened the door for him to come in. "No but you don't normally stop by unless you need something." Cait cringed; she didn't mean that to come out as harsh as it did. "I'm sorry String. I didn't mean that the way it sounded. It's just that you don't come here too often for social visits."

"Fair enough and no need to apologize. I know what you meant and you have a point."

"Ok now that we have cleared that up, mind telling me what Michael wants us to do for the FIRM?"

String sat down on her couch. "We need to pick up a package and bring it back to Michael."

Cait went into her kitchen. "I was just making me some lunch. You want to join me while you fill me in on the details?"

String was glad she asked. Whatever she was making smelled good. The two eggs and piece of toast he had this morning were not lasting. "Sure, what are you making? It smells great?"

"Just some pasta with spinach, mushrooms, garlic and olive oil. Nothing fancy."

String smiled to himself. "Nothing fancy" everything Cait did she did it well. It was the first thing he noticed about her when he got to know her better. She was smart and talented but you didn't notice until you knew her because she was not one to flaunt it.

They both sat and enjoyed their lunch. String filled Cait in on the details of the mission.

"Sounds like we could encounter trouble from the Russians." She said a little worried.

"I looked up this town and viewed it and the surrounding area. This operative picked a good place to do this. If anyone was to approach in an air craft or car we'll know it right away. I think we will be safe."

"What time do we leave in the morning?"

"I thought I would pick you up at 9:00 am. Once we drop off the documents to Michael I'll take you to your folks. So pack your things and bring them with you tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me. The only thing we need to worry about is delivering me in Airwolf. That's all I need, having to spend Christmas explaining to my family why I am flying in a highly secretive helicopter that is loaded with weapons."

String laughed at the thought of her parents standing out on the porch as Cait exited the Lady. "I already took care of that. Michael said he will have a car waiting outside the ranch to take you in."

"You know you and Dom are welcome to join me at my parent's house if you like."

"I know we are but Dom has a dinner planned for the two of us. You just enjoy being with your folks."

Cait dropped the subject. She knew that Christmas was hard on String. He lost his parents at an early age and his brother St. John was still missing in action somewhere in Iraq. Dom was all he had these past years. She was glad he had at least that and would not be alone on Christmas.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Cait opened the door to String. "Ready?" He said taking the overnight bag she had sitting by the door.

"Yeah, I think that's everything. Oh, hold on I want to water my poinsettia before I leave." Walking into the kitchen she got a glass of water and carefully watered the plant. "Ok I'm ready now."

As they were driving to the lair String was looking over at Cait as she was looking out the window. Since she performed in the contest the other night they had not brought the subject up to each other.

"So, I take it you've had a lot of guys calling asking you out since you're now the reining "Miss Aviation" String said trying not to grin.

Cait laughed. "Are you going to tease me forever over that?"

"Forever" String thought. What would that be like being around Cait forever? "No I won't tease you anymore. I kinda liked the Cait I saw on the stage. I guess there's a side of you we don't know about."

Cait blushed. "It wasn't that big of a deal. I did that song in a skit with several other girls in my sorority."

"Oh yeah, did all the guys on the campus ask you out after that?"

Cait looked out the window and grinned. "Oh, a few." That at least answered her question. He did notice her that night. String acting on it was another thing. She doubted that would ever happen.

They arrived at the lair and started their preflight check in silence. Once completed String loaded Cait's things and they were on their way. They did not need to use turbos making the flight two hours long. The trip was also done in relative silence. Sting was not one for small talk and when he was flying it was even less. Cait watched the screen making them aware of every plane that was in the area. She was not going to give the Russians the benefit of the doubt.

Cait broke the silence."We are approaching the town. I have the grain tower on my screen. We should arrive in three minutes."

"Is the air space clear?"

"Checking now. It's clear. I have one car at the tower and one person."

String hovered over the tower as the man they were meeting peered out of the building looking in awe of the beautiful but deadly craft that hovered above.

"Cait do a facial recognition."

"Already done, it's him."

String landed but the man stayed in the building. Cait started to get out with String but he put his hand up to stop her.

"You stay with the Lady, be ready to take off in case this goes wrong."

"Ok" was her quite reply. She trusted Strings instinct. He was rarely wrong when he had a feeling something was not right.

String walked up to the man. He was American of Korean dissent. "You have a package for us?"

The man took out a pice of paper with a picture on it comparing it to String. "Yes, sorry I had to make sure I am turning this over to the right person."

"No problem but if you don't mind I'll take that picture. Can't be too careful."

"I understand" the man said handing him the picture. "May I ask who you have brought with you?"

"I prefer you don't. Let's just say that's my backup."

The man took out a brief case. String kept one hand on his gun in his belt. The man opened the case and took out a 9x12 sealed envelope. It was torn and dirty.

"Looks like it was hell trying to get this out of Korea?"

"Somewhat" the man said now feeling more at ease with String than before.

"You going to be ok?" String asked concerned.

"Yes, I don't believe I was followed but you never know."

"I would feel better if I escorted you out of here."

"I will be fine. I prefer to leave on my own if you don't mind. Nothing personal but in my line of work I trust no one."

"Suit yourself" String said as he held out his hand to shake his hand. "Be careful"

"You as well" the man said as he got into his car.

String walked back to the Lady as Cait was getting into the engineers seat. He handed her the package.

"Scan this just to be sure."

Cait took the package and ran the scanner over it. "It's clean."

"That went well" She said as she put her helmet back on.

"Yeah but I still don't like it."

"You think he will be OK driving off by himself?"

"No, he told me he didn't want us following him." String lifted off and headed in the direction the man took.

"So where are we going then?"

"To follow him"

They had only been in the air a few seconds when Cait spotted air traffic. "String I have in coming heading in fast. They are about twelve miles out. Bell Cobras and loaded. I have three now on the screen.

String followed the road until he spotted the operative's car ahead. The Cobras were bearing down on him as well.

"String they got a missile off. It's headed for his car.

String hit turbos crossing in-between the car and the missile effectively re-routing it towards Airwolf. Passing close to the lead Cobra he cut the engine pulling up and dropping back at the same time as the missile took out the first Cobra. Taking advantage of this the other two Cobras each had circled around coming in on both sides of Airwolf.

"String two missiles coming in at 10 and 2 o'clock. "

String got off one copperhead taking one of the _missiles_ out. Within a second he had a missile off of his own headed for the second Cobra. Hitting turbos he was barely able to miss the second missile. The impact of the missile hitting close to Airwolf set alarms off in the cockpit.

"String, we are losing power and the third Cobra is headed back our way."

"Give me what you can Cait."

"I'm diverting power to the weapons system but it won't last long. You will need to set her down soon."

String lowed his visor sweeping at an angle under the remaining Cobra he caught the pilot off guard. He did not know how to react since no one had ever used a tactical move like it before. Trying to turn faster than he was able to the Cobra stalled sending the bird spiraling out of control crashing to the ground sending wreckage everywhere.

Now a different alarm was sounding. "String we need to land fast. I can't give you any more power to hold her up."

"Do you think we can make it back to the grain tower Cait."

Cait looked at her instrument panel. "Barley" was her reply.

String brought the Lady to a rough landing. As much as he loved flying he was never so glad to be back on land. They both got out as they pushed her into the tower. God was merciful Cait thought, she just fit inside and they were safe. Closing the door String grabbed hold of Cait.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine" was her reply.

String pushed her back so he could see her face. "Cait you're shaking, you're not fine."

"Sorry, it's just that was a close one. I'll be fine in a moment. Do you think there are others?"

"No if there were they would have been here by now. Right now I need to get hold of Michael and let him know what's going on."

String hug up his cell phone and filled Cait in on the details. It was getting colder outside and the wind was picking up.

"Michael said he has one of his people on the way to pick the documents up. He will take you back with him and Michael will see to it that you get home for Christmas."

"And what do you think you're going to do?" She asked standing with her feet apart firmly planted in the ground glaring at him.

"I'm staying with the Lady until we get her back in the air."

Now Cait was in his space with her finger pointing in his face. "If you think I'm going to just walk off and leave you out here alone you got another think coming buster."

String tensed his shoulders as he moved closer to her; he was going to put an end to this argument right now. Instead he found himself laughing at her.

"What's so funny she said looking down at her clothes to see if anything was out of place, next she felt her head to see if her hair was messed up and the reason for his laughter. This just made him laugh harder.

"String, tell me what you find so funny."

"You" he said sitting down on an old barrel. "What are you planning on doing with that finger? Nag me to death?"

Cait started to speak but stopped as she looked at her still pointing finger in his face.

"Now if you will put that finger away I'll have a rational conversation with you. I can't think with it in my face."

Cait took her hand down as her cheeks turned pink.

"Cait there is no way I'm going to let you stay here and miss Christmas with your family. It's bad enough a situation without the both of us being stranded. You are going back and that's the end of the conversation."

Cait opened her mouth to reply but String turned and put his finger on her lips. "Save your breath Cait, I'm not backing down on this one. There is a hotel in town that I can stay at. I think the lady will be safe here for the night."

"Fine" she said as she turned to face the other way. "How long until Michael will have someone here?"

"He said an hour. Until then I'll start a fire with some of this wood to help keep you warm. Although by the looks of the steam coming out of your ears right now I don't think you need it."

Cait tried to hold her laughter but couldn't.

An hour later they heard a helicopter land outside. String reached in Airwolf and pulled out her overnight bag. "Sounds like your ride is here."

Walking her out to the waiting pilot he put her bag in and handed the documents to him. Turning to kiss her goodbye he held her tight as he whispered in her ear. "I know you would stand by me no matter what and I want you to know I appreciate it. Not too many woman would willingly stay in this God forsaken place at Christmas to watch my back."

Cait kissed him back and got inside the waiting helicopter. String waved goodbye as he ran inside jumping into Airwolf to call Michael letting him know that his pilot was on the way. Hanging up the phone from Michael he sat there wishing he hadn't sent Cait away. He had no choice. Someone had to make the right decision. Gathering up his bag of extra clothes he kept in the back he decided to start his walk into town before it got too cold out. He had researched the town. It had one small hotel, two bars and a diner. All he would need to wait out his stay until the lady was repaired.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Silent Night

String set the alarm on Airwolf. Looking around he made sure there were no doors or windows that were not secured. Confident that she was safe he gathered his things and headed out. As he sat his overnight bag down to secure the door shut he heard someone approach. He quickly picked up his things making his way to the other side of the tower where he waited with his gun drawn. He waited patiently as a shadow cautiously came toward where he was hiding. Before they had a chance to react he had them face down on the ground hands behind their back as he reached behind him for a pair of hand cuffs. He had the cuffs on before he heard a familiar voice.

"String, it's me Cait. Let me up. You're hurting me." Stunned, String jumped up helping her to her feet still hand cuffed. Cait was trying to spit grass and dirt from her mouth.

"Damn it Cait, what the hell are you doing here?" String said as he looked around for the pilot that was supposed to take her home.

"Are you going to interrogate me or take these blasted cuffs off?"

String was fishing in his pocket hoping he had the key. "I ought to leave them on you for pulling a stunt like this." Finding it he took the cuffs off. "You want to tell me how you got back here?"

Cait was dusting herself off and rubbing her wrist where the cuffs had been. "I kind of told the pilot that I was sick and had him land. I jumped out and ran. He tried to find me but gave up and left."

Cait could tell String was upset. He was clinching his jaw and his shoulders were tense. This time he was not laughing.

"String before you yell at me let me ask you a question and if the answer is yes then I will walk into town and find a ride home. Is it a deal?"

String thought for a moment. "What's your question?"

"Ok, if I was the one that was staying here would you leave me by myself?"

"Cait that's different and you know it"

Cait had her finger again in his face. "How on earth is it different?"

String picked up her bag and his and grabbed Cait by the wrist pulling her as he walked. "Come one Miss Aviation, we better start walking before it gets any colder."

Cait was trying to keep up with him as his stride was bigger than hers, she stumbled as String reached out to catch her. "Is there a reason you have to drag me into town String? I know you're mad at me but this isn't going to help anything."

"I'm not mad Cait, I just wish you would listen and do what I asked."

"Why for Pete sakes? Is it so bad that I stayed?"

String couldn't stay mad at her. The truth be told he was happy to see her. He didn't want to tell her that he was worried there might be others that could come after them. Plus he knew how much she loved Christmas and had looked forward to spending it with her family. He planned on calling Michael and have her flown to Texas in the morning. He was going to make sure he sent another pilot and one that Cait couldn't escape from.

"The town is just ahead" He said as he pointed to the lights. "We should be there in about ten minutes. I hope they have a room at the inn there."

Cait stopped walking and busted out laughing.

"Something funny Cait?"

"Yeah, you said you hoped they have a room at the inn. Who are we, Mary and Joseph?"

String broke into a smile, "I guess that is funny."

"So does that mean you're not upset anymore?"

They both picked up the pace wanting to arrive as soon as they could. The wind was now cutting through them.

As they walked into town Cait was amazed for such a little town it was lined with lights and decorated with several Christmas trees. It was beautiful and peaceful. They spotted the hotel easily since there were only a handful of buildings in the whole town.

String walked up to the front desk of the hotel and rang the bell. An older man came out of the office. "Can I help you folks?"

"Yeah, we need a room if you have one."

Cait looked up surprised when String asked for one room wondering why he didn't ask for two. String noticed her confusion and decided he would explain when they were out of earshot of the night clerk.

"How many nights are you planning on stayin?"

"Two or three maybe."

"Ok it's fifty dollars a night. You don't need to pay for the other nights in advance, just tonight."

String handed him cash and the man handed him a key. "It's to your right on the second floor. Sorry but we don't have an elevator, but we do have a hot shower and a tv and the rooms are clean."

"Thanks" String said as he took the key. "Can you tell me how late the diner is open?"

"They stay open till ten so you and your gal got plenty of time to eat young fella."

"Thank you sir."

String picked up the bags and headed to the stairs. "Cait I want to explain why I asked for one room. I don't like the thought of you being here alone in a room. This way if anything happens I will be close by."

Cait's heart sank. For a moment she hoped he had another reason for wanting one room. She should have known better than to think he might have feelings for her.

"I figured that was your reason." She said trying not to sound disappointed.

String opened the door to their room. It was a nice cozy room that had a big window that overlooked the street with its colorful lights. Looking around they both noticed there was just one bed. By the window was two big overstuffed armchairs with a table in-between them. String quickly spoke up.

"I can pull these two chairs together and sleep here."

Cait rolled her eyes at him. "String you and I have slept outside both of us in one sleeping bag to keep warm. Why would we not share a big bed together?"

All String could think about was how aroused he was when she was singing at B. J.'s. He couldn't imagine being in bed with her now. She was right they had slept close to each other before but then he hadn't come this close to admitting his feelings for her.

"I'll be fine here tonight. It can't be any worse than sleeping in the Lady."

"Well if I can't talk you into it I guess it's settled."

"Why don't we wash up and go get something to eat. It looks like the weather is getting worse." String was saying when his phone rang. "Yeah Michael, I suppose by now you know Cait didn't come back with your pilot. I was thinking she could leave when you drop off Bart to work on the Lady."

Cait was taking her clothes out of her bag when she heard him. Turning around quickly she glared at him. String held up his hand as if to ask her to at least wait until he got off the phone to argue with him.

"Ok it's settled then. I'll have her ready to go at nine am. And this time Michael can you send someone that can keep track of her."

Cait went into the bathroom to wash up before they went out. String could tell she was hurt.

He walked up to the open bathroom as she stood in front of the sink splashing water on her face. "Cait please see things my way. I'm just thinking of you. I promise I will be fine. I will feel better knowing I don't have to worry about you."

Cait dried her face and stepped out. "Your turn" she said as she picked up her jacket. "I'll meet you down stairs in the lobby." She said as she left.

String hurried as he washed his face and hands and met her in the lobby. She was sitting in a chair in front of the fireplace admiring the Christmas tree in the corner.

"Ready Cait?"

"Sure, I'm kind of hungry."

The diner had a lot of people there for as late as it was. String grabbed them a window seat so Cait could look at the lights. There was a lot across from the diner that was selling Christmas trees. A mom and dad with their three kids where running from tree to tree trying to agree on the perfect one.

"I imagine that's the way you were with your family Cait."

"What do you mean "were" we still act that way when we all go cut down a tree at the tree farm.

The waitress came up to take their order. "Hey you two are not from around here. What would you be doing here two days before Christmas?"

String smiled at her. "Would you believe me if I told you we were here on business."

"No" She said as she made her recommendations for them to order.

Cait handed her the menus. "We'll both have the garden omelet with wheat toast."

"You must have been married awhile for you to be able to order for him like that"

Cait was embarrassed and stumbled over her words. "Oh no were not a couple just friends."

The waitress smiled at String as she walked away. Knowing he wasn't attached made him even more attractive.

"So Cait are you embarrassed to be mistaken as my wife?"

"Right, I'm not the one that would rather sleep in a chair then in bed with me?"

The wind was now blowing so hard the street lights were swaying back and forth.

"It looks like we had better get back to our room soon." String said as he inhaled his omelet. They had neither one eaten since breakfast. They were just as tired as they were hungry. String paid the waitress and they headed back to their room.

Cait sat on the bed shivering. Why don't you take a hot shower first?" He said. "It will warm you up."

Cait took her things into the bath with her. String turned on the local news to see what the weather forecast was for tomorrow.

It didn't take Cait long; she wanted to make sure String had enough hot water for his shower. When she came out of the bathroom all she had on was an oversized tshirt. She was selfconscious of the fact that she barley had any clothes on she quickly jumped into bed. She had packed for Texas weather. "Your turn String?" She said as she propped the pillow up and pulled the covers up to her. String walked over to the bed and handed her the remote.

"I just saw the weather report. We both may be stuck here for Christmas."

"Why, what did you hear?"

'They are calling for a snow storm starting late tonight. They are already shutting down the airports. I'm sorry Cait. I know this isn't how you planned on spending your Christmas."

Cait couldn't help think how clueless he was. Stuck in a remote town in a one bed hotel room with the man she was in love with. No he was definitely clueless.

Cait decided to search for a movie when she stopped at "It's A Wonderful Life" one of her favorite Christmas movies.

String came out of the shower dressed in cotton sweats and a tshirt. Great she thought he has more clothes on than I do. She felt at a slight disadvantage.

"What are you watching?" he asked sitting on the bed.

"You mean you don't know what this movie is?" She asked in disbelief.

"No I've never seen it." Cait quickly filled him in on the parts he missed.

The movie ended as both of them were barely able to keep their eyes open. "That was a good movie." String said as he went over to fix his makeshift bed.

"String my offer to share the bed sill stands."

"I know and I appreciate the offer but I'm fine here. Goodnight Cait."

"Night String"

It was two in the morning, String was only in and out of a fitful sleep when he heard Cait softly moaning in her sleep. It sounded like she was having a nightmare. Sting sat on the side of the bed and gently shook her. "Cait, Cait, wake up."

Cait's eyes opened as she sprang up breathing hard and sweating. She was still not aware of her surroundings. String held her close to his chest. She was gasping for breath. When her breathing slowed he went to the bathroom to wet a wash cloth and retrieved a bottle of water from the table.

"Here drink this" He said as he wiped her face and arms with the cloth. Cait relaxed and laid back down. Feeling embarrassed that he saw her this way she tried to play it down.

"I'm fine now, you can go back to sleep."

String pulled the covers back getting into bed with her pulling her close to his side with his arm around her. "You want to tell me about it?"

Cait hesitated. String patiently waited for her to talk.

"Today upset me more than I let on"

String smiled. He figured it was something like that. They both almost died and had to take a few lives in order to save their own.

He had been in a war and had seen a lot of death and learned to deal with it as best he could.

"Cait you know I had no choice in taking those men out today don't you? It was either them or us."

She buried her face in his chest. "I know that. They were killers and had a choice to leave but they didn't. It's just we came so close to dying. I dreamed you couldn't control Airwolf and I watched the ground getting closer. You woke me up just before we crashed."

String was stroking her hair. "But we didn't die Cait. You and I make a pretty good team together. And with Dom we are practically unstoppable."

Cait smiled. "I never knew you felt that way. I think we make a good team as well."

Cait let herself relax in his arms as he shifted to support her body against him. She felt safe as she allowed herself to drift off to sleep. String stayed awake a while longer as he watched her sleep. Stroking her hair back away from her face he looked at how peaceful she looked lying beside him. She fit perfectly in his arms almost as if she was made for him. He thought back to the times people had mistaken them as a couple. Maybe they could see what he couldn't until now. Tonight holding her like this he knew he could never go back to the way it was before.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: 'Twas The Night Before Christmas

String snapped awake to the sound of his cell phone ringing. Cait was still asleep snuggled up to him. She was resting so soundly he didn't want to wake her. Reaching over to the night stand he grabbed his phone. It was Michael.

"Morning Hawke, I take it by now you know you and Cait are stranded there?"

String carefully slid out of bed stepping into the bathroom to talk. "No I didn't. I just now woke up. What's going on?"

Michael decided to have a little fun with the sullen pilot. "Late night Hawke? Sounds like you didn't get much sleep."

"Michael get to the point. Are you or are you not able to get someone here?"

"No I can't get a Pilot there. All the surrounding airports in your area are shut down. Do you think Airwolf will be safe until we can get her out of there?"

"If I didn't I would be where she is instead of here. This place is so remote that the chances of someone stumbling onto her are slim. Besides with this weather I doubt anyone would be out looking for a top secret helicopter. Did you find out who the men were that I shot down yesterday?"

"They were Russian arms dealers working on their own. I had a crew there on the scene when I sent the pilot for the documents."

"I thought as much. Keep me up to date if you get any more information."

"I will, and Hawke, you and Cait did well on this one."

"Thanks Michael, I'll tell Cait you said so."

String peered out the bathroom door making sure Cait was still sleeping. He decided to call Dom and break the bad news to him that they would not be spending Christmas together.

"String, anything wrong? You're calling pretty early."

"No Dom we're fine."

"What do you mean "we're"? Is Cait still with you?"

"We had some trouble yesterday. The lady is down and needs some repairs. Cait and I are still in Winnett and snowed in."

"Oh" Dom said with a grin. He couldn't have been happier. Maybe this will be what it takes to get String to move on his feelings for Cait. "I'm sorry to hear that kid. Are you two going to be ok?"

"Yeah, we have a room and everything we need here."

"A room you say?" Dom was almost giddy at the sound of that.

"Dom it's not like that and you know it."

"Yeah I do and that's your problem String."

"Dom its Christmas eve, do you think you could not nag me until after Christmas?"

"I guess it can wait. How is Cait handling not being home for Christmas?"

"You know Cait, she puts up a brave front."

"Well if I know Cait she will make the best of the situation. So when do you think the lady will be repaired? I'd like to be there."

"As soon as this storm lifts Michael will fly Bart here and we can get started."

"OK then, I guess I'll stay here with my sister for Christmas. Call me when you know something."

"I will, and Dom, and Merry Christmas."

String went to the window to see how bad the storm was. There were several inches of snow on the ground and no one seemed to be out. He looked at the clock on the wall, 7:00 am. Deciding there was nothing he could do about the situation he crawled back in bed. Cait was still sound asleep and as soon as he settled in she rolled over into his arms nuzzling her nose into his chest. He was a light sleeper; Cait on the other hand could sleep through a nuclear blast. He couldn't help but smile at her innocence and beauty. Soon he fell back into a deep sleep.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Three hours later it was Cait's phone that woke them both up. String watched as she reached over half asleep feeling for the phone on her nightstand. Finding it she looked at who was calling her. Seeing who it was woke her up pretty quick. "Mom" she said trying to sound normal which was hard for her to do sitting in bed with a man she was not married to talking to her mom. She didn't know why she felt this way, after all she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Cait are you on your way home? What time can we expect you today?"

"Ah, Mom about that. I have some bad news. I won't be home for Christmas." Cait waited for her Mom to respond. She knew she was disappointed.

"And why will you not be here Catlin?"

Cait was careful with her words. She forgot about calling her mom to explain and did not have her story straight. "I'm in Montana snowed in. String and I had to fly here yesterday and had engine problems. Before we could leave this storm hit. I'm sorry Mom; I know you wanted me there."

Cait didn't know but her Mom was not disappointed at all. Yes she wanted her daughter there but she also suspected that Cait was in love with String and had been for some time. What better way for things to happen then to be stranded with the man you love. "Don't worry about it sweetheart, we will miss you but you can come home as soon as you can get here. We will just do Christmas all over again for you."

"Thanks Mom, I feel better now, tell everyone I love them and Merry Christmas."

"I will, take care and tell String I said Merry Christmas."

Cait hung up and looked sheepishly at String.

"Cait, it's not like you lied to her. We are having engine problems and we are stranded here. You just didn't give her all the details.'

"I know, it's just that this is the first Christmas ever that I'm not with my family." Cait didn't regret her decision not to leave String by himself but she was feeling a little of the holiday blues now. She started to get out of bed and realized that her nightshirt was up to her waist. She quickly pulled it down. In the light of day things seemed different. Last night was almost magical for her. Now that it was morning she knew things would go back to the way they were between the two of them. Friends that deeply loved each other but that was as far as it would go.

String sensed that something had changed in her from last night. He feared that maybe he went too far getting into bed with her and misread her signals. He had always believed that she was in love with him. Maybe he was wrong, maybe she only thought of him as a big brother. Now he felt a little self-conscious lying in bed next to her. Not knowing what to do he headed for the shower to give her some space. As soon as he did Cait took this as his way of putting distance between them.

Cait took her turn in the shower. When she got out she discovered that String was gone. She went to the window to see if she could find him. Not seeing him anywhere she headed down to the lobby. There was a book shelve there with book and magazines for the guest to read. She stumbled on a copy of "Uncle Tom's Cabin" it was one of her favorite books. She settled down in the chair in front of the fire-place and began to read. She had read for about an hour when String walked into the lobby. He looked frozen. Cait ran to his side.

"You went to check on the Lady didn't you?"

"Yeah, I had to for peace of mind."

Cait took him by the arm. "You big dope. You should have told me so I would have known if anything happened to you."

String was a bit embarrassed, she was right. If she had done this he would have been upset with her.

"Come over to the fire and get warm." Cait led him over pushing him down in the chair. She poured him a cup of coffee from the coffee maker and handed it to him. "Here drink this; we don't need you coming down with Pneumonia." Cait sat down in the other chair across from him. String noticed the book in her lap.

"What are you reading?"

"Uncle Tom's Cabin. It's one of my favorites."

"Mine to" String replied surprised at how much they had in common.

"I was just up to my favorite part in the book when you walked in."

"Let me guess, it's when Eliza crosses the Ohio River in the winter time with her child."

Cait's jaw dropped. "How did you know that String?"

String couldn't help but grin at the shocked look on her face. "Easy, I know you. Eliza would be someone you can identify with. She had a choice to make. She could stay a slave and see her child raised as a slave or she could risk her life crossing the river in the ice and snow. She put her own life at risk to save someone else."

"So you think you know me that well?" She said grinning referring back to the conversation when she told String she knew why he didn't celebrate Christmas.

"Yeah and that reminds me, you never did tell me why I don't celebrate Christmas. Care to share with me now?"

Cait settled back in her chair as String sipped his coffee. She hesitated "I think it is too painful for you. It's not that you don't like Christmas, It's more like you don't know where you fit in. Christmas is all about joy and family, two things you don't have."

Strings face went from a smile to an impassive mask. Cait reading his face felt bad that she had caused him to shut down just as he was beginning to open up. "Oh String, I went too far. I'm truly sorry."

String didn't speak; he just sat staring into the fire. Cait not knowing what to do got up to leave. As she passed by his chair he reached out grabbing hold of her hand not letting her go.

"Don't go Cait, please."

Cait sat back down. She waited for him to start talking. She knew he would she just needed to give him time.

"You're right, you do know me well. Not too many people would have had the courage to say that to me. I needed to hear it. Sometimes we already know the answers but until we hear it from someone else it doesn't sink in." String looked down at the floor. "I love you for caring enough to tell me the truth."

Cait waited a few minutes in silence. She knew what he just shared with her took a lot for him to say.

She walked over taking his hand pulling him up. "Come on, let's get you upstairs and changed. I noticed the diner is open for business. I think we both could use something to eat."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

They sat down at the table as the same waitress walked up to take their order. She pulled out her pad and pen and looked to Cait to give her both their orders as she did last night. "What can I get the two of you?"

Cait didn't get a chance to order. "She will have the turkey sandwich on whole wheat with mustard and a side of fruit salad. I will have the tuna on whole wheat with a side of fruit salad as well. Iced tea for both of us."

The waitress looked at Cait as if to ask if the order was ok with her. Cait pointed to String and shrugged her shoulders. "He's the boss, why are you looking at me?"

The waitress looked confused. "But last night you were the one…. Oh never mind." She said as she walked off to place their order. They waited until she was out of earshot before they laughed.

"Serves her right for flirting with you last night."

"What did you expect; you were the one falling all over yourself letting her know we were not a couple."

Cait blushed "ya I guess I did."

As they sat there a light snow started to fall. The wind had died down but it was still cold out. String noticed that one of the buildings had a small marquee out front that he hadn't noticed before. When the waitress returned with their check he asked her about it.

"What's the building with the marquee?"

"Oh, that's the town theater. Nothing fancy just a few seats. You won't get the latest movies there. The guy that owns it does it for fun. He gets a new movie each week. Tonight he is showing "To Kill A Mockingbird".

String and Cait looked at each other and both said in Unison; "I loved the book."

The waitress just shook her head and sat the check down on the table before walking away.

Laying money on top of the check String looked at Cait. "So are you in for a movie tonight?"

"We might as well. It's either that or sit in the lobby staring at the fireplace."

Standing up to help her on with her jacket he replied "A movie it is"

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

It was a quarter till eight. The movie started in fifteen minutes. Cait took a little more time than usual to get dressed. She wanted to look good tonight. She knew this was not a date but she wanted to indulge just for one more night and pretend that it was. String had stepped out and had been gone for about a half hour. She figured he wanted to give her some privacy. She finished dressing just as he returned.

"Ready? We had better hurry or we won't get a seat" he teased.

"String I think that if everyone in town showed up there would still be plenty of seats."

String put his arm around her waist to steady her as they walked to the theater on the icy side-walk. They were surprised to see other people there. He thought they might have the whole theater to themselves. He picked a seat in the back on the end of the aisle taking the outside seat as Dom had taught him to do when he was with a woman. It was a way of protecting her Dom used to tell him.

Cait had a bucket of popcorn that she was already munching on. It wasn't something String ate often but for some reason it smelled good. Putting his hand in the bucket it was met by hers at the same time.

"Care to share some of that?" He teased.

"Oh sorry, here." She placed the bucket between them so they could share. The lights dimmed and the movie started. String kept looking over at Cait. He loved the fact that a movie could make her cry. She was trying to hide the fact that she was. That made her even more endearing.

The movie was almost over when String leaned over to excuse himself. "Cait I told Michael I would call him at this time. I'll be back."

"Ok, but you're going to miss the end."

He leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I read the book, remember?"

The movie ended and String was still not back. Cait decided to look around the old theater. It was full of history. It wasn't long when String returned.

"Everything ok?" She asked worried.

"Everything is fine" He said as held out her jacket.

As they walked back to the hotel Cait was wishing this night wouldn't end. As much as she missed her family and friends back home she had to admit this was turning out to be a wonderful Christmas even though she wished there was more with String. The snow starting falling and Cait stopped looking up to the sky.

"What are you looking at Cait?"

Don't you ever wonder about that night? I mean the Wisemen. The only thing they had to go by was a star. I think that would take a lot of faith."

"What do you mean?"

"What if they were wrong and had traveled all that way and the star wasn't the sign they were looking for. It would have been leading them away from their true destination."

String wondered at her insight to life. There was so much more to her than people knew. "Then I guess they needed to be sure of the signs before they made a decision. The hard part would have been acting on them." String replied as he looked into her eyes not wanting to break contact.

Just as Cait thought he was going to kiss her he pulled her along. "Come on we need to get inside before we freeze.

When they got to the door String turned the key, opening it he stepped aside so Cait could go in first. She thought that odd because his habit was to always go in to make sure no one was there. He did this when he would take her home. Another lesson he learned from Dom.

Cait couldn't believe her eyes. In front of the window was a beautifully decorated Christmas tree. There were strings of lights hanging across the window and Christmas music was playing on a radio. Cait was speechless. Tears welled up in her eyes. She had never been so overwhelmed with emotion as this moment.

"Oh String, it's beautiful." She said as she took it all in. On the table by the chairs was a bottle of wine with a Christmas cake that said Merry Christmas on it. String helped her off with her coat.

"When did you do all this? You were only gone for twenty minutes at the movie."

String led her to the chair to sit down as he opened the wine. "Today when I left I went to the hardware store and asked the manager if I could buy the display tree in the window. While I was there I picked up a few things. I got the cake at the diner and the wine at the bar. I was surprised to find the owner had a wine cellar that was well stocked. If you think about it this town has everything we need."

Cait giggled. She was totally overwhelmed. She knew String was an extraordinary man but this was unexpected.

Suddenly remembering something Cait jumped up. "I almost forgot."

"Forgot what?" String asked watching her scurry to the bed.

Cait went to her overnight bag and pulled out a wrapped gift. "This is for you. I was going to give it to you when you flew me home."

String took the package and smiled unwrapping it carefully as if he were savoring every second. Opening the box he was stunned. It was an antique fly fishing lure that was made in England. It was the one piece that was missing from his English collection. He had been searching for it for years.

"Cait, I don't know what to say. I have been searching for this for a long time. how did you find it?"

Cait was giddy with happiness. Bringing him this kind of joy was worth the high price she paid to acquire the lure. "Oh let's just say I am much better at research and a computer than you are."

String stood up to kiss her. "This is the best gift I have ever received Cait."

Cait sat back down in her chair as String poured her a glass of wine and cut them a piece of cake. As Cait sat her wine glass down on the table she noticed a small box under the tree. It was wrapped in silver foil with a small red bow on top.

"Hey what's this?" She said as she stooped down to pick it up. There was a tag on it "To Cait from String?" She read aloud as she looked at him smiling.

"Well are you going to open it?"

Cait was not like String she did not take her time opening the gift. Inside was the most beautiful pair of diamond earrings she had ever seen. It didn't take an expert to see that they were very expensive.

"Oh String, they are beautiful" she said as she quickly took her ear rings out and put the new ones in. "And they are my birthstone"

"String smiled. "I know"

String when did you have time to get these and where did you get them?"

"I have had them since October. I saw them in a small shop on Rodeo Dr. and thought they were meant for you. Like you I was going to give them to you when I dropped you off at home."

Cait went to the mirror on the wall to admire them. "Oh String, I have never seen anything more beautiful."

Cait turned around to find String right behind her. Before she could stop herself she was in his arms as he caught her. "I have he said."

"You have what?"

"I have seen something more beautiful." He replied as he slowly leaned in and took her lips with his.

Cait melted into his arms. She thought she had to be dreaming. It wasn't possible for a person to feel this wonderful, this alive. She prayed the moment would never end.

String pulled back slightly with his eyes still shut. Every sense in his body was alive. He had kissed her before but this kiss made him feel things he had never felt with any other woman. Cait responded with kisses of her own. Before she knew what was happening they were both inching their way to the bed. String stopped before they got there.

"Cait I want you to know that this is something I have wanted for a long time. For some reason I'm not afraid anymore."

Cait reached up and started unbuttoning his shirt. "It couldn't be longer than I have wanted it." She said grinning.

Unbuttoning her blouse he smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked.

"I was just thinking that I get to sleep with "Miss Aviation" tonight".

The End


End file.
